


A Series of Drabbles

by Kayim



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of the drabbles I'm writing for various prompts and communities. They are a mixture of characters, pairings, ratings and genres and this is an ongoing collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor/Becker, Rating: G

Connor waits his turn and then holds his hand out, expecting the perfunctory shake that seems to accompany all of the non-civilian staff at the ARC. Instead, his hand is gripped tightly, not shaken, just held, long enough that Connor wonders if he should lean over and kiss the man's knuckles or something just to try and break the silence. The other man smiles, his dark eyes blatantly giving Connor the once-over, and Connor feels a heat in his stomach that he tries to swallow down. "Captain Becker," he says finally by way of introduction. "Very pleased to meet you."


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen, Rating: G

Stephen stands in the containment room, his eyes watching Nick through the glass. He can see how much pain Nick is in and for a second, he considers walking back to the door. 

For months he’s barely understood where he belongs. He’d lost Nick’s friendship – the most important thing in his life - but now, finally, he knows how to make things better. He wishes he could apologise and be sure that things are right with Nick, but there’s no time. He raises his hand in a silent goodbye, closes his eyes, and waits.

He knows he's finally found his place.


	3. In The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor/Becker, Rating: M

Connor has never taken orders well, in the field or in the bedroom, but since starting whatever-this-is with Becker, he has certainly learnt to give them better. 

"On your knees, soldier boy," he grins, knowing how much Becker hates the nickname. A soft moan escapes from between Becker's lips, sending shockwaves straight through Connor's body to his cock, already hard and waiting. Becker's hands fumble with Connor's belt buckle, a contrast to the calm exterior he usually projects, but he succeeds at freeing Connor from his trousers. He pauses and looks up, eyes wide and eager, waiting for his next order.


	4. Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor/Becker, Rating: G

There are certain aspects of his geekiness that Connor can accept other people not understanding: his fascination with action figures, for instance, or his obsessive sorting of comic books by genre, publisher, artist and writer. But when it comes to the original Star Wars trilogy, it completely boggles his mind that someone might not have seen it.

He forcibly sits Becker on the sofa and starts the DVD playing, explaining each nuance to him as they appear. By the time Luke meets the droids, Becker's fingers are twisted in Connor's hair and neither of them are watching the film anymore.


	5. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor/Becker, Rating: T

The anomaly’s still open so it looks like security is there for the night. Becker takes first watch so Connor approaches quietly, digging through his pockets. He knows that Becker’s pockets are filled with knives and other important crap that’s important for keeping them alive. Connor’s pockets are filled with crap that’s important for keeping them sane.

He pulls out a bar of chocolate and offers it to the other man. Becker pops a small square in his mouth, and smiles at Connor as he licks his fingers clean. Connor swallows heavily and finds he can’t remember how to breathe.


	6. Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen/Connor and Nick/Lester, Rating: T

Stephen was the first one to realise that the pollen they’d brought back through the anomaly might not be completely harmless when he found himself pressing Connor up against the wall with his hands grappling with Connor’s belt. He heard a thud next to them and saw a similar scenario between Nick and Lester who seemed to be trying to climb inside each other’s shirts. 

For a moment he considered backing away, triggering an alarm, calling a halt to whatever this is, but when Connor’s lips found their way to his throat, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.


	7. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt/Emily, Rating: G

A man from the future and a woman from the past starting a life together in the present. 

Matt tugged on his tie, unused to such formal attire. Becker nudged him in silent admonishment, warning him to stop fidgeting.

The official stood in front of them both, his attention caught by a sight behind them. Matt turned, his heart hammering in his chest and saw Emily walking towards him, arm linked through Lester’s. 

She smiled at him and everything else faded away. As she reached him and held his hand, he knew he was the luckiest man in any time.


	8. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becker, G

It was straight out of Becker's worst nightmares – facing off against a Velociraptor with nothing to defend himself with but rocks and a tree branch. The creature growled, its eyes locked on him. Becker realised how naked he felt without his guns - he didn't think a pistol would be much help, but he'd have felt better with it.

When it leapt, Becker acted instinctively. The branch caught the raptor in the throat and it fell at Becker's feet, screeching as it died. The plan may have worked, but he'd still take his SIG-Sauer over sticks and stones any day.


	9. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen Cutter, G

Helen Cutter never took betrayal well. When she felt Nick was getting too close to his young protégé, Stephen, she wasn't going to take it laying down. Seducing Stephen would drive a wedge between the two of them, but she got lost in past before she could follow through.

When she came back, things had changed. Nick was going to be hers again. Until Claudia bloody Brown. She wasn't losing Nick to another woman, not now. 

With some careful calculations though, she'd find a way to remove this final barrier. And if Nick didn't want her, he'd have no one.


	10. Captain Tom Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Ryan, T

Between his stint in the Army and the SAS, and now his role here, Ryan didn't think anything could scare him. He's come face to face with enemies that want to kill him with their bare hands, and he's stared down more gun barrels than he cares to remember. Since first meeting Nick Cutter, he's dealt with creatures that shouldn’t even exist in this time. And yet none of that scares him as much as the knowledge that he's about to die. It's not death itself that bothers him though – just the fact that it was already written in stone.


	11. Claudia Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny Lewis, G

Jenny hated hearing the name, but it was there, in the back of her mind every time she looked at Nick. The first word that Nick spoke when they met was _her_ name and if she listened, she could hear the catch in his voice every time he called out to her. He would hesitate as if mentally correcting himself. She knew that it was always her name he thought of when he saw her. 

She came close to giving up in the end. _After all_ , she asked herself, _how do you compete with the person you should have been?_


	12. Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undisclosed, G

Connor tugs at the collar of his shirt, hoping that the material will magically loosen itself if he keeps fiddling with it. He hates dressing smartly – the last time he wore a suit was his grandfather's funeral – but for this, he's promised.

He turns at the sound of the wedding march and sees Abby walking towards them, arm linked in Cutter's. She's beautiful and for a moment he has a pang of regret, until he sees the look on Stephen's face. They'll be a perfect couple, he decides, readying the ring in preparation for his role as Stephen's best man.


	13. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becker/Sarah, G

"We'll get them back, you know." 

Becker could hear Sarah's voice as clearly as if she was standing beside him. Each time he'd wanted to just give up, fuck it all, she'd been there, reminding him that the others wouldn't have given up on him. When he woke screaming in the middle of the night, her arms wrapped around him, promising him they'd try again tomorrow. 

She was the one who'd kept searching, kept trying, kept loving. And he'd let her get killed. 

He could still hear her voice and it was the only thing that stopped him from dying.


	14. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Matt/Emily, G

Time was broken, shattered beyond repair. Stray moments from the past bleeding through into the present. The future preying on the past. It should never have been like that.

But time corrects, and time heals. And it provides a balm to sooth its fractured self in the form of a man and a woman. One from the past. One from the future. It throws them together, time and again, begging and pleading with them to correct the mistakes of the present. It steals them both from their own worlds, offering them only each other in exchange. 

And slowly, time recovers.


	15. Hidden in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny/Connor, T

Danny laughed, throwing a casual arm around Connor's shoulders, tugging the younger man into a sideways hug. In return, Connor allowed himself to be tucked in close, relishing in the heat of Danny's body that radiated through to his.

Connor's arm slid around Danny's waist, the movement hidden beneath the baggy shirt. His fingers deftly searched out the tender bruise that he'd sucked into existence that morning, pressing against it gently. 

They stayed like that for less than a minute with enthusiastic conversations floating around them; their friends remained oblivious to the unspoken promise of _later_ that the caress offered.


	16. You Stay, I Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becker/Lester, T

_"The fact is, Captain Becker, that we need James Lester – and he wants you."_

"I hear you wanted me back." Becker sits himself in front of James, the chill of the metal desk seeping through his cargo pants.

Straight-faced, James continues on with his paperwork, struggling to ignore the Captain's hands as they loosen his tie. "We both know that I was only attempting to protect my assets."

Slipping down to straddle James' lap, Becker captures James' mouth with his own. "No one protects your assets except me," he growls as his hands begin on shirt buttons.

"Quite rightly, Captain."


	17. Cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Quinn, T

Danny clings to the cliff edge, his fingers digging into the soft earth, feet searching for support. 

_This is it,_ he thinks to himself. _I survive nine bloody months in this hellhole, and die falling off a fucking cliff._

For a moment he considers letting go but can't do it. Quinns aren't Quitters, his Dad used to tell him.

Suddenly he feels a hand grip his wrist, pulling him steadily. He scrambles up, clothes and skin tearing, and lifts his head to thank his saviour.

"What the...?" His words trail off as he sees Helen Cutter smiling down at him.


	18. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah/Abby, G

The dresses were beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but it was the sight of Abby twirling in front of the mirror that took Sarah's breath away.

The deep green of her dress was reflected in Abby's eyes and when she finally stopped spinning, Sarah found herself reaching a hand out to brush a stray blonde strand of hair from Abby's face. 

For a moment the pair stood together in silence, Sarah's fingers resting on Abby's flushed cheek, eyes locked on each other. Too soon, a shout from the other room shattered the quiet and the moment was lost.


	19. Best Night Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir William de Mornay, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've deliberately misinterpreted the prompt here!

He was renowned throughout the land as the knight who had banished the dragon and won the hand of the fair Lady Elizabeth. He was honoured with feasts and riches beyond those that any man should have.

His beautiful wife whispered his name in the darkness, calling him the greatest knight to ever live. Each time she spoke the words, his heart broke a little.

For he wasn't the best knight ever. That honour belonged to a young girl, blonde of hair and fair of face, who risked her very life to save a beast that he would have killed.


	20. Pteranodon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen/Abby, G

It was tough – getting the pteranodon back through the anomaly over the golf course had been one of the more logistically challenging moments for the team – but they'd managed it.

Celebrating with the others, Stephen found himself with an armful of Abby, as she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She smiled at him as his hand moved to hold her tight, his fingers splayed on the bare skin at her back.

He felt her legs tighten, and her arms loop around his neck, her smile infectious. And he knew he had finally found his place.


	21. Pride and Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt/Emily, G

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

 

Matt knew that 1865 wasn't the right era from the moment they arrived, but he was stuck there. And now, despite his arguments, he was being introduced as a prospective husband to a woman he had no intention of marrying.

With a sigh, he straightened his cravat and smoothed his waistcoat and waited for the young lady to arrive in the room.

The butler coughed discreetly and all eyes turned to the door. "Lady Emily," he announced.


	22. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt/Becker, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This catchphrase was used on two adverts in the UK, one for Heinz Ketchup (which featured Matt LeBlanc from Friends!) and one for Guinness. The link between the phrase, the Guinness and Matt Anderson seemed quite obvious to me!

"You know I'm not actually from here, don't you?" 

Becker leaned against the bar, watching the pints of Guinness settle. "I know, but I figured your ancestors were, if that sexy accent is anything to go by."

After declaring the world made safe, Lester had agreed to a long weekend for the team. Under instructions not to contact them unless a T-Rex was destroying Buckingham Palace, Becker whisked Matt away to Enniskillen. Their first stop was the pub.

Watching Matt carefully as they started their first pints of the weekend, Becker knew their second stop would be their hotel room.


	23. April Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April/Connor, M

April turns over in bed, the covers making her feel too warm and sticky. As she kicks them off, she hears a moan of complaint from her partner and she smiles, pulling them back up to cover his body, her fingers brushing against the sweat dampened skin.

Her eyes follow the lines of his arms, more toned than she had imagined, until she reaches his fingers – long and slender. Talented fingers, whether on the computer keyboard or pressing deep inside her body. 

She leans down and kisses his lips.

"Morning Connor," she whispers as she curls her body into his.


	24. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick/Stephen, Rating: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for [100 Words](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth.

No more Claudia Brown. A brand new ARC. Those were the things that Cutter noticed in this new universe. 

He didn’t see how Stephen had changed. He’d never known that Stephen was in love with him, so he couldn’t have known that in this universe the two of them had been lovers. When Stephen had spoken about their shared history, Cutter had shrugged it off. There was no way he could have understood how much that hurt Stephen.

But when Stephen died, something flickered in Cutter’s mind, and he remembered everything that hadn’t been. And a part of him died.


End file.
